A Different Kind of Boss- on HIATUS
by Rizza Harley
Summary: Tsuna...was an anomaly. Of that, Reborn was certain. That didn't mean it would stop the hitman from training him to lead the Vongola. But...as cliché as it may sound, the Mafia won't know what hit them.
1. Prologue

**A different kind of boss**

"Tsuna! Where are you? You're going to be late for school!" Nana Sawada, a woman that looked about 30, called out to her only son.

"Woah, wait, really? What the hell mom!" Said son replied, as he rushed down the stairs, giving a quick kiss on the cheek for his mom before devouring his breakfast. A pair of tinted glasses hung from his nose. His mother rolled her eyes and fondly ruffled her son's wild brown hair. His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada.

(He also had the _ Genes from long before he was born to this strange town, but let's not dwell on that.)

"If it weren't for you disappearing every morning, this would never happen every time," she giggled. He shrugged and resumed eating his breakfast.

"Honestly, if you were waking up so early but returning late for breakfast you'll never be on time for school!" Tsuna just shrugged. He didn't really care much for school anyways.

"Oh, right, Tsuna, I saw an interesting flyer this morning. Something about a home tutor. Sounds nice, doesn't it?" Nana happily told her son, sitting at the table with her hands entwined and her chin resting on them. Tsuna hummed in thought.

"Y'know, it could probably be a scam. Plus, aren't my grades passable?" He replied, raising an eyebrow at her, face still blank as it was when he began to become aware of his surroundings. (in other words, since he was three.)

Nana looked in disbelief at her son. Passable grades? He could easily score a perfect score in his studies!

Well, if he tried, at least. At most, he really just got an 85, or a 90 on rare occasions (mainly music, he excelled at that. Oh, and Physical Education too.)

He mostly spent his time on the computer or training in the backyard with that sword she had bought him on his tenth birthday.

Then again, maybe his mind was wandering off to those new skills his MAA teachers taught him.

Or maybe he was just lazy.

Looking at her son rubbing his eyes, commenting on how 'school should not be this early, dammit!', she realized he really just was too lazy to put effort in anything he deemed 'boring'.

It was just his style, she guessed.

In a small part of her mind, she was reminded that one time Tsuna had gently but firmly denied her gift, telling her that it wasn't exactly something he'd like to wear.

Oh well.

"Don't forget to thank Hibari for his help, okay dear?"

"Got it!. See ya in a few hours." Face still blank (well, stoic, but meh), Tsuna stepped out of his house and towards Namimori Middle.

All in all, it was another day in the life of Tsunayoshi Sawda.

Well, at least, it started out normally.

A prickling sensation tickled against Tsuna's spine as he walked to his destination. Along with the sensation was his 'sixth sense' (he didn't really know what to call it, so sue him) that screamed at him rather loudly.

 ** _Big trouble! Abort! Abort! Abort! To the left, in the trees!_**

Feeling this, Tsuna immediately stopped and scanned his eyes over the group of trees his intuition (though he didn't know that yet) was screaming at him to look at. Gaining a particular favoritism on a spot just in front of him, Tsuna stared intensely, before shrugging, mumbling,

"Not that fucking dangerous, anyway," And resumed walking.

In that particular spot, a baby wearing a suit smirked and pulled down his fedora.

"Looks like my charge has sharp intuition. Not surprising, considering…"

Millions of training routines ran around the baby's head. A sadistic smile overtook his features.

"Get ready, No Good Tsuna."

No one would question why Reborn kept calling Tsuna 'no good' even if the boy himself was impressive enough.

Said boy suppressed a strong shudder when he felt a malicious intent crawling on his back, ignoring the inquiring looks on both Kusakabe and Hibari's faces.

 _Okay, so_ _ **maybe**_ _I should've looked farther into that spot in the trees…_

* * *

"Down here." Tsuna looked down and saw a baby.

"Greetings, I am Reborn, the home tutor." Tsuna didn't let any emotions show, but inside he had to do a double take.

"…Huh, so the flyer wasn't lying when they said you were young."

Reborn was mildly impressed, he couldn't read a single thing going through his new student's mind. And the fact that he acted so casual about it.

Too bad Reborn never even realized the kid was sizing him up.

He'd seen killer dogs and has lived through a weird birth; all brought to him by a complicated as fuck game.

Something like this shouldn't surprise him as much as it should have. Hey, at least this was somewhat normal.

Hence the sizing up sequence.

Once he was done confirming that while the kid was dangerous but was not a threat, he called out to his mother.

"Mom, the tutor is here! He's really short!"

Reborn jumped up to him, but of course, being the kid Tsuna was (in his past life), he dodged rather easily.

Hey, his (brother) mentors hadn't trained him for no reason. A really obvious kick like this wasn't exactly not evadable, if that made any sense at all.

Reborn retaliated by quickly spinning around to make a roundhouse kick. Due to his short legs, Tsuna was still able to avoid it by leaning back a bit further, gaining a stable balance on the floor.

 _Kid's probably testing me or some shit like that._ He reasoned with himself.

"Hmph, looks like you do have some skill. Let's go meet your mother. I would like to discuss my job with her."

"Eh, alright."

Tsuna turned around and headed towards the kitchen, holding his head from the dizziness he had received from moving around too much.

Damn, he thought. Should've listened to Kurokawa when she said to sleep early.

"Hey, mom, the tutor's here, and he's tiny AF." He informed her. She hummed in response, turning to the baby.

"Well, hello, I must admit, you weren't quite what I was expecting…" She said. Reborn tipped his fedora.

"Its no problem at all, miss Sawada. I was expecting that kind of response."

"Oh, you're so respectful, too! But please, do feel free to call me Mama, or Nana, at the very least."

"If you say so, Nana."

"…is it okay for me to ask for dinner now? I gotta check in with Shouichi, he was supposed to explain to me how to operate my headphones and the turntables."

"Hm? Oh, right! Sorry, Tsuna, I guess I forgot. Mama's going to get your dinner now. Show me your work once you've finished, alright? I want to see how good my son's music is!"

"S'okay, ma. And don't worry, you'll be the very first. Can't say no to my number one fan, amiright?" He winked an smirked, earning a giggle. Reborn sat back and watched with concealed interest. Tsunayoshi had an interest in music, huh? That was never mentioned in the reports.

"Oh, you sneaky charmer, you."

"I only tell the truth, mamma." Nana ruffled her son's hair as she went back to making dinner. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell Iemitsu that you'd like to enter a musical college?" She asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Don't think I'll be able to. He wants me on Business, right?" Nana pouted.

"But its such a waste of talent!" Tsuna smirked and glanced at Reborn.

"Something tells me I won't need the degrees anyway." Reborn who was acting as if he was drinking his coffee quietly snapped his head up. But Tsuna had a suspicion this would happen so he just glanced at Reborn with his eyes that were behind his shades, so Reborn wasn't able to notice.

"And what makes you say that? To be a successful man you would need a degree." Tsuna shrugged at Reborn's statement.

"I've already been invited to be a resident DJ in America, also a music teacher. I think I'll be fine. I know all there is to know about music anyway."

"Classic?"

"I've played the piano all the time."

"Jazz?"

"Music software does wonders."

"I see. Well, may I talk to your son Nana? I'd like to evaluate him to see where his weaknesses need to be improved."

"You want to make my weaknesses worse? Dude, uncool." Tsuna crossed his arms. Reborn tried not to bonk his student on the head but Nana beat him to it.

"Tsunayoshi! You know what he meant young man, don't try to twist his words around." So Nana was a capable mother after all. Seems like Iemitsu was the only airhead in this family. Tsuna in response just raised his arms in surrender. (where did Nana even find the newspaper? She was holding a frying pan!)

"Can't one take a joke?" He asked with a small grin. Nana sighed fondly and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun you two. Dinner is in 30 mintues."

"Gotcha. Shall we go?" Tsuna gestured towards the stairs. Smart move, don't let strangers walk behind you. Looks like Reborn didn't have to teach his student much.

* * *

"So, what did you really want me for?" Tsuna asked, plopping down on his bed. Reborn took out a suitcase and opened it.

"Wow, that's a really rare gun ain't it? What's the specs?" Oh shit. Tsuna accidentally spoke in english. Shiiiit.

"Since when do you know English, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Since I knew it." He ducked in a flash.

"Do you think this is a game?" Reborn's tone grew darker. He knew that his charge knew that Reborn was dangerous, so why was he treating it like it was nothing?

It just didn't make any sense.

Tsuna stood stalk still for a moment before barking out a defeated laugh.

"Heh…Everything in my life was a game. Hasn't changed a thing. What's your point, Reborn?" Tsuna took off his tinted glasses and looked directly at Reborn. Said baby was thrown in for a surprise.

Tsunayoshi's eyes…they were a darker shade of brown than shown in the picture. They almost looked as if they were mixed with a shade of red.

But why red?

Another thing Reborn noticed was Tsuna's stance. He could easily move into a defensive position if he was attacked. But it almost looked natural, as if Tsuna had been wary of a surprise attack since he was a child…

But…

That wasn't possible. It **shouldn't** be possible. Tsuna has never been through an attack. Iemitsu may have been an idiot, but he was still mafia. He chose only the best people to watch over his family.

It could've been his training with MMA and the sword like the spies said, but one couldn't get that kind of readiness in position with only that kind of training.

It was from experience.

* * *

Tsuna watched as several flickers of emotions passed through Reborn's eyes. They weren't readable, but they sure as hell were noticeable if what Reborn was thinking was any indication.

"What are you really here for, Reborn?" The brunette calmly questioned. Reborn tipped his fedora down, lowering his gun.

"The ninth boss of Vongola has ordered me to train you into the next boss of the famiglia." It was obvious to Reborn now.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was an abnormal child, because he understood.

His student had seen bloodshed. He had suffered great losses. He fought for his life, and he survived it all.

And Reborn was going to find out what exactly Tsuna went through.

He was the world's number one hitman after all.

* * *

 **Meeeep this ain't mah best but I tried.**

 **Anyone who can guess who Tsuna was in his past life gets cookies!**

 **Also they can get to decide what happens in the following chapters.**

 **And to make sure you guys don't just check the review section because y'all really don't know, Imma ask you in a private chat a question regarding the character. Or maybe even a random question regarding the fandom the character is from. The hints are scattered across my thing.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Also tell me whether you want me to continue this or not. This looks like a one-shot after all.**


	2. I warned you

**Kyoya Hibari- I warned you.**

The first time Tsuna met Kyoya was when…

Well, he really didn't wanna talk about it. Shit be embarrassing yo.

Anyway, it was just a regular elementary school day. Tsuna once again passed his test with flying colors, although, there was something occupying his mind.

 _Blood._

 _So much blood._

 _Orange tinted feathers._

 _A man's shades tossed askew._

 _Unblinking face._

 _Teal colored words._

 _Unbreakable._

 _Shitty swords._

 _Doomed._

 _Decapitation._

Now, Tsuna didn't usually space out, but today, like any other year, he couldn't help it. He was so out of it that his clumsy side, one that he thought he had gotten rid of, made its appearance.

He promptly tripped above the stairs.

"Aw shit. C'mon, really? Oh my fucking gog." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and getting ready for yet another.

Tsuna opened his eyes to find one Hibari Kyoya reading a book. _What?_

"Hn." Kyoya, THE Hibari Kyoya, looked up from his book and stared at Tsuna.

 _Wasn't this guy that feared student who began spouting shit about order and biting? Also something about herbivores. Didn't he say carnivores once? What is it with the references to meat and shit? He obsessed or something?_

"Uh…" Tsuna said rather unintelligently. Kyoya, unbeknownst to the brunette, sighed lightly, muttering 'are you for real, dude?' before gaining composure and staring at the brunette again. He had a reputation to upkeep.

"Herbivore. You caused a mild disturbance in school." He stated. Tsuna shrugged.

"Oh, so that's what it was. Sorry, kinda spacin' out there. I won't let it happen again, promise." He made a gesture, making a cross on his torso and holding his hand up.

"…" Hibari was silent. So was Tsuna.

After a moment of silence, Tsuna slowly got up and walked towards the door to leave. Before he could actually grab the handle (and pirouette off it, for that matter, because this was confusing as fuck) a hand tugged him from behind.

Spun him around.

And warmth coming from all sides covered. Who knew the terrifying and cold Hibari Kyoya was actually a fuzball?

Though that didn't mean this wasn't weird as fuck.

I mean, what kind of stranger just hugs a boy they met that very day like he means something to them –

"I warned you 'bout those stairs, bro." Kyoya, fucking Hibari _Kyoya_ , whispered in the now shell-shocked Tsuna, before letting the poor boy go and pushing him out the door with a small amount of force.

The door shut behind Tsuna, but he wasn't exactly focusing on that right now.

 _That…that line. He…couldn't be…right?_

A smile, a really, really small smile appeared briefly on his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, it grew wider, until there was a shit-eating grin on his face.

When he got home, his mother was so surprised to see her son smiling wider than ever, becoming a gentleman (not that he wasn't, just more noticeable than before), showing her one of his works, etcetera etcetera. When asked why he was more expressive than usual, Tsuna didn't have the heart to care about his temporarily broken façade. Instead he answered;

"My – Kyoya. Kyoya Hibari happened. Mind if I steal the kitchen tomorrow morning?"

The next day, one demon soon-to-be-prefect chased one brunette boy around the school, yelling, yes, _yelling_ , something about 'f(r)iendship is magic', 'you li'l shit', and for some reason, Tsuna was replying with 'oh forgive me, great destroyer of souls' while pretty much laughing his ass off. For a child, he sure was agile. They were jumping and leaping 4 feet high for freak's sake!

All in all, it was a pretty sweet week for Tsuna.

What was even sweeter is that he had found more of his friends – no. He couldn't call them his friends anymore, they've been through so much.

His family.

Has a nice ring, doesn't it?

 **Yeah. So. This is a thing.**

 **I've decided this story will be in one-shots, connected or no. I'll be focusing on the guardians in Nanimori first, +Kurokawa and Kyoko chap, then I'll move on to the rest.**

 **Also the Dying Will Bullet.**

 **Goddamn, like Kouru-Kage said, this will be a pain in the ass to write.**

 **Like, how the hell should Tsuna react? Considering his background and all?**

 **Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Kouru-Kage guessed correctly! Nice to see a fellow victim of AH hell, aye? By the way do you have Amino? I can follow you there, and we can talk shit. Too bad you're a guest, I think.**

 **And you all gave some pretty good guesses, close even, but...Tsuna ain't from the future. He wasn't even Tsuna at all.**

 **Lemme give you his middle name (accepted middle name by fandom). Elizabeth.**

 **One more thing, not ALL guardians will have a reincarnated self because I either don't find it fitting to the characters I'm replacing them with or I just don't think they need to be changed in general. There's only so much I can do with a limited list of 8, 14, ? ? Beats me lol. Maybe I should incorporate other characters in this...Too fun to pass up. Now, who the hell is a good joker here? Thinking about it...Huh. I have a character for Ryohei now. Either him or her. Gah, they're both loud and passionate. As for Mukuro...Hm. Genocidal bish? (No I'm kidding I love them actually)...Hm. This is going to be one hell of a ride for me. Wish me luck! A steep slope is up ahead!**

 **[Deleted the hints because where's the fun in that? I'll give you the list if you PM me, though. Decipher it like your life depends on it (don't actually, you can choose not to, I'm not forcing people haha)]**

 **Have fun with the hints! Seriously I put them there for a reason.**

 **Guess I should tell you this was a crossover, eh?**

 **Bluh.**

 **Next time; Takeshi! Probably.**


	3. free ac

**Takeshi Yamamoto – You really are an idiot. Ice cream?**

Yamamoto Takeshi wakes up from a dreamless sleep. He stands and stretches, like he always does.

Today was not like those days, though.

Today he –

[Oh, was I not supposed to mention it yet?... Haha, sorry! Alright, take 2!]

So, he went down to greet his dad and –

[Oh come on! What is it now? ...Too slow? Fucking fine, jeez.]

He greeted his dad, ate breakfast with his old man, talked about baseball [– which I do **not** adore with a burning passion by the way. What's with those looks? I DON'T! Honest! –] and told his dad about the upcoming game he was about to take part in. Tsuyoshi bade his son good luck and goodbye, as Takeshi jogged off towards his school.

Along the way, he passed a construction site. He had caught wind that this was for the newest shopping center the town was going to have. Perhaps they have the latest bat models for sale?

He looked at a worker holding a hammer.

 _No good, if he holds it like that, its way off balance._

 _That's…the wrong hammer to use for that type of nail, unless you hit super light and control the velocity of the weight…_

For no reason at all, Takeshi fell back into his original habit of inspecting hammers. He hadn't told anyone the reason why he did it though.

"They seem cool and interesting, right next to baseball, haha!" Was his excuse to those who noticed.

So absorbed into his task, he didn't notice the brunette watching him with blank eyes.

 _Way to act subtle, you derp._ The brunette thought before coming up to him. "Yamamoto."

Takeshi whipped his head around. It was that Sawada kid. What could he have wanted with a guy like Takeshi?

"We're going to be late at this rate." He reminded the boy. Takeshi blinked once, twice, then laughed.

"Haha, right! Sorry, got distracted there." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Tsuna let out a soft 'heh' and nodded his head towards Nami-chuu.

"We should get going then. And why were you distracted anyway?" He asked, wondering how Takeshi would respond.

"Oh um…I kinda just got interested." Time to pull the big wigs.

"The hammers? How would they be interesting?"

At that response, Tsuna was the first person aside from Takeshi's father to ever receive a mile long response of why hammers were so interesting. Gogdamn, he started to sound like a certain sarcastic flighty broad he knew…

(Why Takeshi ever decided to tell Tsuna about it, he never knew. Tsuna just felt like someone who would take the rambles in stride.

Tsuna, hearing this, called him a derp, once again. Hana promptly bonked him on the head leaving Kyoko and Kyoya to snicker, or to lightly snort in Kyoya's case.)

"We're here." Tsuna cut Takeshi off, the latter sheepishly rubbing the back of his head again.

"I rambled again didn't I? Haha, sorry." Tsuna waved him off.

"Let's just go before Kyoya gets our asses."

"Too late, herbivores."

The day started with Tsuna and Takeshi surprising the class via entrance from the window.

They both received detention after that. Tsuna was laughing his ass off for some reason. Takeshi must've looked weird that day or something.

His fans didn't mind in the least.

"It's so cool! Takeshi-kun coming inside like a ninja! Hey, don't you guys think its cool?"

"Yeah!"

Tsuna tried not to laugh, while Takeshi smiled obliviously (fake) at the crowd.

"Eh? Ah, I guess?" Was his intelligent reply.

 _Why the fuck was I cursed like this again? Oh. Right. Rising baseball ace, riiiight. Welp, looks like I might need to go get a few buckets then…_ Takeshi's eyes glinted with mischief as he closed them, waving a hand at his peers, some of which cheered at the gesture.

 _Eugh. Really? I don't think I mind being the nerd anymore…If that means avoiding what looks to be a fanclub…is this how I acted when I was fanboying over Cage?_

Shudder.

 _I really,_ ** _really_** _, hope not…_

The bell rang. Takeshi gathered up his things and headed for the door.

"Yo, Yamamoto. Wanna go out for ice cream? I know a place." Tsuna tilted his head at the boy. Takeshi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh…? Why me, Sawada?" He couldn't help but ask. Tsuna shrugged, eye slightly twitching.

 _Okay, I know he was an oblivious dork at times, but really?_

"Meh. New people, new places. So how 'bout it?" The rest of the class were giving him death glares as terrifying as children could make them, but he ignored it. The children were hoping that Yamamoto rejected it, and hung out with one of 'em, instead.

"Sure!" Takeshi smiled brightly, cackling on the inside as his classmates' jaws dropped agape.

"Ehh? Takeshi, why not hang out with us instead of that unemotional dweeb?" Ouch. Takeshi looked at Tsuna, a bit concerned to how the brunette would react.

Nothing.

In fact, it seemed to…boost his ego? Like he was proud of being…well, unemotional? Like a certain dude he used to know…Thinking about it…

 _…_ _Naw, it couldn't be…_ He looked at Tsuna who was walking out the door, with a nod of his head for Takeshi to follow. (His stance, the way he presented himself, it was way too damn familiar…)

 _Could it?_

"Hey…uh…Hm…"Takeshi was feeling very stupid right now, but he couldn't help it. He was about to ask this weird Sawada boy if he was **him** , for fuck's sake! Call him dork all you want, he was not about to be branded a weirdo.

"Yeah? You got something to say?" Tsuna looked at him. He looked at Takeshi for a good moment before smirking for some reason, as if expecting something.

 _Oh god…he even has the_ _ **same**_ _smirk!_

"You wouldn't happen to be the guy who was my best bro…are you?" Expecting a question, Takeshi braced himself.

This would not end well.

(In hindsight it really didn't, but Takeshi would've actually preferred the question.

Tsuna just snickers and pats his back in sympathy. Takeshi groans as he picks up his pace when Reborn orders them to stop slacking off.

How the fuck was he Tsuna's friend again? Much less best man?

…Okay, he was so done talking about his marriage to Tsuna's 'sister'.[The whole family tree is fucked up, so please don't question it -J.E.(Takeshi)]

Tsuna just continued to snicker as he disappeared in a flash and reappeared a few meters ahead, leaving Takeshi to say 'Hey! That's not fair, you cheat!')

To his surprise, Tsuna threw up his hands in the air in an exaggerated manner.

"Fucking finally! What the hell took you so damn long, you idiot?" Takeshi just gaped as Tsuna began rambling.

Oh fuck now he's going to transition to a rap.

"Yo, I'm a person you can't just forget – "Thiiiiis had to stop.

"Okay, okay! I get it, jegus dude." Takeshi fisted his hand and covered his mouth to chuckle. Tsuna smirked once more and leaned back.

"Good, because listen up. We're pranking Kyo-bro tomorrow."

"Kyo-bro? As in Hibari – Oh god please don't tell me he's – "

"Spot on, mi amigo."

"How the fuck does that even happen?"

"Beats me, but hey, free AC."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You want free AC too, don't you?"

"Please, for the love of gog, please."

"You know you could've just asked. Those puppy eyes don't work on me bro."

"Wha – how?!" At that, Tsuna took off his shades and mustered up a very casual doe look of absolute pity.

Takeshi's heart stopped beating for a minute.

"…Fair point." Tsuna placed his shades back on and went from blank to smug.

"Oh, don't I know it."


	4. fuckass I

**Hey fuckass**

Tsuna didn't really know how it hit him.

Or how any of this happens at all really.

To think it began with such an innocent question…

Tsuna from about 8 hours ago walked down the path to school, Reborn hopping from fence to fence watching over him.

Today was relatively normal in any circumstance.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Hm?"

"Don't you have any friends?"

Tsuna looked thoughtful. "Well I –"

"Mornin', Tsuna!" Reborn turned around to see a young girl head towards them. She wore the school uniform of Nami-chuu so she's one of his schoolmates. Obviously. Behind her a dark brunette girl quirked her lips up in a sort-of smile, like she knew something others didn't and was trying not to show it.

Tsuna stopped walking and smirked at her. "Hey, Sasagawa," he nodded at the brunette. "Kurokawa." Kurokawa's lips curled just a bit more, sending a knowing look at Tsuna. Tsuna retaliated by mouthing a quick 'fuck-you-sis' before facing Kyoko again.

Kyoko didn't seem to notice the quick exchange between the two. Or so they wanted everyone else to think.

Reborn took into account the names of these two girls.

 **Kurokawa Hana.**

 **Age 14**

 **A classmate of Tsuna's. Refers to anyone male as monkey and other females as mindless bimbos. Intelligent and a friend of the female Sasagawa.**

 **Sasagawa Kyoko**

 **Age 14**

 **Another classmate of Tsuna's. One of the most popular females in Nami-chuu. Is the sister of one of the possible Sun Guardian candidates, Sasagawa Ryohei.**

'Interesting…' ran through Reborn's mind as he observed their interaction. He noticed a slight blush enter Tsuna's cheeks and smirked.

He jumped down and tuned into the students' conversation.

"I told you, I didn't mean it like – wha?"

"Ah, how cute! Is this your brother, Tsuna?" An unidentified gleam entered the girl's eyes which sent Tsuna discreetly gulping and made Hana smirk more. Oh, how today was growing more interesting by the minute. It was to be expected, however, what with all the situations Tsuna seemed to gravitate towards him. (She secretly wishes she had a camera to immortalize each and every moment Tsuna got into trouble. She'd be a millionaire if she sold them. Oh and the blackmail too.)

Tsuna knew that look in Kyoko's eyes. He was, inevitably, fucked. For that was Kyoko's signature 'you-didn't-tell-me-jack-shit-now-you-pay' look. Don't ask him about that name. He blamed Hibari for that. He really, really did. Good god.

"No…he's my…home tutor." Tsuna really, _really_ wanted to go right now. Not only was his blush worsening by the day, but Kyoko seemed ready to throw a fit then and there.

 _At least I know what to get her for her birthday next time…_

Kyoko smiled innocently at Reborn. Unfazed, Reborn looked at her straight on. Eye contact and all.

"Aren't you a little too young to be teaching?" She asked. Reborn had to smirk.

(Hana nearly chuckled and Tsuna wanted to sputter out an excuse but there was not stopping Kyoko now.

Hibari tried.

Hana tried.

Good gods even _Takeshi_ fucking _tried._

They learned a valuable lesson after that.

Whatever Kyoko wanted. She'd get. And she wanted information.

With a side of playing whack-the-tsunayoshi as well for not telling her about this.)

"I'm not young. I'm mafia. And I'm going to teach Tsuna on how to be a great mafia boss." He ignored the look of anguish his new charge gave him.

 _Why…?_

"Ah, how nice! I'm sure you'll succeed in no time at all!" To anyone, Kyoko seemed to just be playing along. Which wasn't far from the truth.

The only thing left out was that she was subtly being _condescending_ about it.

Fucking Batterwitch.

"Thank you." Reborn nodded at her. She beamed and grabbed Hana's hand.

"Well, we're off, Tsuna! See you at school!" She told him. Tsuna weakly lifted his hand and waved back.

Then he faltered.

Good god Takeshi would laugh his fucking ass off. Ugh. He probably woulnd't let Tsuna live this down. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

"You like that girl, don't you?" Reborn asked, coming to the conclusion that Tsuna seemed to like this Kyoko.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna didn't get it. Who did he like?

"Sasagawa Kyoko seems to be a suitable mate for a mafia-boss-in-training." Reborn commented, ignoring Tsuna's question, thinking it a form of denial.

While denial was one of Tsuna's main habits, this…wasn't actually one of those times.

It was here and then Tsuna realized what Reborn was implying.

"I – what – me and _Kyoko?!_ What the fuck?" Tsuna wanted to pull a look of absolute disgust but since he needed that façade, he managed with a slight grimace in his perpetually unsmiling (most of the time) face.

Which Reborn factored in as more denial.

"You still need to work on your mafia seduction, however. The way you handled that was pitiful," Reborn continued on without a care. Tsuna _really_ didn't want to know anymore.

"Sure, fine, whatever." He sighed and embarked on his way to school again. He wasn't in a rush anymore. A certain hitman had eliminated that little penchant of him going to school late. Bastard. It still hurt.

Reborn tipped his fedora down, Leon in hand. Time to test it out.

The trigger was pulled.

And then Tsuna fell into oblivion.

 _What the fuck?_ Tsuna eyed the darkness around him warily. What happened? Had he seriously died?

 _Did Reborn kill me? Really? What happened to 'I'm the only candidate left' story? Really?_ ** _Really?_**

Tsuna mulled over the facts presented. One – he was dead. That much was clear. It seemed so anti-climactic that it was hard to believe.

(For someone who had died countless of times and nearly sacrificed everything he had just so he and his friends could get out of that hellhole, this was saying a lot.

Most of his deaths were so bizarre, complicated, and overlapped that you wouldn't even realize it was death anymore – except for that slight sound of a grandfather clock ticking between two options. And if you got lucky, you'd get right back up. Which was most of the time. But not always.

Again, his life was complicated, okay?)

Two – Reborn shot him. But why? What for? What did the hit man hope to achieve? Reborn couldn't possibly know about the game, right? So why'd he kill Tsuna?

Three – Gogfucking _dammit he was going to miss mama's dinner. Ugh._

Tsuna wanted to bang his head into the wall. He also needed to apologize to Kyoko for not telling her sooner. And hopefully bashing Hana's smug face into a wall. (Though that really didn't seem likely and Tsuna was always half-hearted in his attempts to do so because really, _why would he hit one of his own family?)_

 _But still…if only I could apologize…I_ _'_ _m dead now though. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo._

Was what Tsuna _would have_ thought, if it weren't for the ever so slowly brightening surroundings he had previously found himself in.

Tsuna covered his face as the light that was too bright for his eyes (really, _fuck_ photophobia) engulfed him, leaving a flutter of golden flames in his wake.

The brunette's body began changing in a way Reborn had never seen before. Was this suppose to happen? He'd check in with Nono later. For now, he'd need to document this because this was _definitely not normal._ Not even in the case of the Dying-Will bullet.

He made Leon transform into a camcorder and pressed a red button.

Tsuna's body was enveloped in a strange, pulsing red glow. Like a heartbeat ticking to the seconds of the clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ A faint orange glow seemed to seep off his forehead, and slowly his clothes began to disintegrate like flames would to cloth.

The ticking was even louder that even Reborn began to notice it. What on earth was happening?

Slowly, Tsuna stood up.

" _Reborn of the Sun…_ " Tsuna spoke, but there was something off with his voice. He was speaking a pitch lower than his usual. Reborn tensed. Tsuna was not his usual self and he didn't think that even the dying-will bullet had this effect.

What a troublesome mess this job was becoming.

" _I shall come forth and apologize to Sasagawa Kyoko of the void within…_ ** _with my Dying Will._** _"_ And Tsuna disappeared with a flash crack. Reborn frowned. He suspected that Tsuna had gone to school, but with that stunt his student performed, he would be a fraction too late to catch the on coming scene on time.

Reborn's grin showed itself once more as he thought of a plan.

 _Why don't I just kill two birds with one stone? I needed to set up some shortcuts around the school anyway…_

And it was then that the whole world should have run with their tails behind their legs and as _far away as possible_ from a DYM Tsuna. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

A commotion soon sprung up from the crowd below and had caught one Hibari Kyoya's attention. _What have the herbivores - students, I mean - done this time, I wonder?_

Taking a peek through a recently cleaned window that reeked of cleaning agents, Kyoya's eye tracked each and ever student present. He saw a hand brought down from a clear waving motion, and he smirked a bit. But soon enough he returned to keeping close tabs on the rest of the herbivores - sorry, _students_ \- littering the fields of Namimori Middle.

But soon enough he stopped short, just before the rest of the students did as Sawada Tsunayosh, in all his naked (albeit _half_ naked; Hana took pictures) glory, walked among them as if he were a god.

 _What kind of trouble did he manage to get into this time…?_ Kyoya had trouble understanding why out of all of them, either Takeshi or Tsuna attracted the most chaos. Takeshi was explainable, given the fact that the boy literally _breathed trouble_ where ever the fuck he went; but Tsuna. _Tsuna._

Tsuna was usually an _unusually strong_ moth ball that generally screwed them all to hell and then _some._ Kyoya did not remember Tsuna being this much trouble a lifetime ago. Usually it was either Takeshi or **[ERROR NO FILE FOUND]**. But nope. Tsuna now seemed to attract FUBAR issues faster than birds flocked to a feeding station.

 _It was_ ** _that_** _bad._

Kyoya couldn't turn his eyes away, however, when Tsuna stopped in front of Kyoko and Hana, the latter of which was hiding a small smirk-smile combo and the former blinking innocently at Tsuna, seemingly unaffected with his wardrobe unlike the rest of the female population. Who were blushing really red and some damn near ready to faint because _look at those abs…_

Tsuna then took a knee in front of the blonde idol and bowed his head, flame on his forehead flickering brightly. The audience tensed because was this what they thought it was?

"Sasagawa Kyoko of the nothing that exists with everything…" Tsuna mumbled. His audience leaned in closer to get a better hearing distance because what he said was so soft it was a strain for their ears to even slightly hear the words.

"Yes?" Kyoko replied, eyes filled with question, but not daring to look away from the boy. Tsuna looked her straight in the eye, and it was all Kyoko could do not to gasp at the _very_ familiar symbol that replaced Tsuna's pupils, with the irises a beautiful sunset orange hue.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, for not telling you sooner about certain issues." He stated simply, waiting for a response. The students were confused. What issues?

But strangely enough for them, Kyoko seemed to understand what Tsuna was trying to tell her. She smiled lightly at the brunette.

"It's fine, Tsuna! Just tell me more next time, 'kay?" She winked, patted his head, and stalked off to Hana. Then she linked her arm around her friend's without anything so much as a protest and both trotted off as the flames on Tsuna's forehead extinguished slowly.

Five minutes were up.

"Wha- oh shit. Does anyone have an extra set of uniforms?" He asked the relatively speechless audience. Why wasn't he reacting appropriately to the situation? He looked like he was about to _propose_ to Kyoko, the school's idol female, _naked_ nonetheless!

Before anyone could answer his question, however, a fully washed and ironed set in a plastic bag was flung to his face. He stumbled a bit, before grabbing firmly onto the package and steadying himself.

"Woah. My balance is slightly off…because of that bullet maybe." He shrugged, then left, leaving various students painstakingly confused. What had just happened?

" _Herbivores,_ ** _what_** _are you doing on school grounds, you have no less than approximately 4 minutes and 13 seconds to get to your first set of classes._ "

The field was emptied within the first six seconds after that sentence. Kyoya smirked.

 _The idiot herbivores are learning…_

Looking to his right, he nodded ever so slightly at the figure hidden among the trees. The figure crossed his arms and nodded back to him, which prompted Kyoya to return to his post.

The figure sighed. _Bastards never change. What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, assmunch?_

The figure's eyes widened, however, as he looked around himself frantically.

 _WHAT THE FUCK. WHERE IS SHE?! Dammit, you dog! Where did Lambi wander off to?!_

It was here and now that the Kendo captain, Mochida Kensuke, burned with rage.

 _How dare he show such audacity towards Kyoko-chan!_

Now, this student in particular has had a reputation for constantly pining for the female idol. As well as having the reputation of being quite the playboy, with his string of flings from last year.

His target this time was one Kyoko Sasagawa, the female idol of Nami-chuu and the sweetest person you'd ever meet.

Everyone had the opinion that he and Kyoko would look great together (to said idol's dismay) and eventually, he began entertaining the thought. It wouldn't be such a bad match after all. He was the captain of the Kendo team, he was very athletic, a gentleman (:D) and no one would deny his very sharp looks.

And to see that dumb, apathetic little _weasel_ attempt to go near Kyoko?

Aha.

Seems like one unsuspecting Sawada Tsunayoshi suddenly added himself into the hitlist of Mochida.

(Hana severely pities anyone who would actually want to be with Kyoko. Or was even stupid enough to hit on her improperly. The last time someone did that…

Hell hath no fury on any woman scorned. Not even Hibari Kyoya could match up to it.

 _Especially Kyoko's_

It was only by luck that her patience was absurdly high, even for Fon of all people.

It takes a special kind of _stupid_ to actually manage to hit all her triggers in one go, really.)

* * *

A/N: Oh, hey, look, a 2000+ word chapter.

Okay. So.

I owe y'all an apology.

I've been trying to access and upload this for a long time an trying to fit a whole scene in just one chapter for you but

Stuff happened

and

School

You may shoot me. I deserve it.

I'm very sorry to those I've kept waiting.

And to top it all off, this is a two or three part chapter and no it does not make me feel any better.

Its just; I've been trying so hard to keep it strictly canonical and with some fun stuff here and there because I can't write up a good plot for shit.

And I'm trying so bad to prioritize my shit but this really ain't one of my ultimate priorities. That goes to my other fic, my studies, chores (because parents are scary and no one can convince me otherwise) and my phase as a teenager.

So

I'm going to tell y'all right now;

This will update VERY, slowly. Please, please be patient with me.

And if you didn't happen to read my first few A/Ns last time, again, this is a fic where I imagined certain KHR characters with another set group of characters' personalities. This means references to that certain fandom, maybe even some supernatural power shit because of nature of said fandom, so ultimately, this is a crossover-but-not-really.

It's a class of its own. Sue me but I'm doing this for stress relief.

Thank you for putting up with my load of bs though.


End file.
